Don't Think of Me
by Selena and Light
Summary: With Sally's brother on her death bed, the drama between Fiona, Sonic, and Amy, and of course this never ending war, Sally just might lose her mind.
1. The Dream

Tiarra: boredom has stuck me once again!

Angel: Tiarra you're going to get so much hate mail I cold swim in it.

Tiarra: For the last time it's not an opinion it's a FACT!

Angel: Just get on with the story

Tiarra: And just before we start, threw out the story you'll see song lyrics. Those are from Dido's "Don't Think of Me" oh and all these characters belong to Sonic Team.

Sally Acorn was walking down a long hall way looking inside windows of her past. A few were beautiful, like after her and Sonic had defeated the Doomsday machine then they kissed. Others were ugly, like the time she slapped Sonic. As the brown squirrel continued down the hall way she saw a door that said future.

But before she could nock some one opened the door. And the person that came out …was her! Or at least she thought.

"Wow now I understand why Bunnie took me out shopping." The person that looked like Sally said.

Sally looked down the looked back up at the other person.

"Oh sorry. By the way I'm you from the future." Future Sally said.

Sally didn't wait a moment and asked "Will I be with Sonic in the future?"

"Uh," future Sally said "I can't answer that. But see yall with her and not with me. I hope she's sweet and so pretty. I hear she cusses delightfully."

"What!" Sally shouted.

"Follow her! Follow her!" Future Sally continued to scream.

Sally then screamed back "No! What's going on!?! What!?! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Tiarra: Sorry bought the short random chapter.

Angel: Please review


	2. Heart attack

Tiarra: Thanks for the reviews.

Angel: Even if they were mean.

Tiarra: Yeah oh well. And don't worry things start to make sense in this chapter.

Angel: Thank you!

Sally opened her eyes. _It was all a dream. But what was with the- Oh my alarm_. She turned of her alarm and got out of her purple bed. She walked over to her closet and got on her blue vest and blue boots. She put Nicole in her pocket and headed for the bath room.

Sally grabbed her brush and looked her self in the mirror. While brushing her long brown hair she thought _Huh same old routine. Wouldn't it be interesting if something different happened? Like if Sonic and Fiona broke up! Ha! That would be so funny._ Sally put the brush down and walked out of her room.

When she got to the dinning room she sat down in her assigned chair. Across from her was Elias. Elias put down the news paper he was reading and said "You slept longer than normal, Sally. Is everything alright?"

Sally looked up from her plate of toast and eggs and said "I'm alright; I just got caught in a dream that's all."

Elias put down the news paper and said "Caught up in a dream? Well maybe you can tell it to me later, but right now I have some work to do."

Elias grabbed his plate and the news paper. As he was walking towards the kitchen he dropped his plate and it shattered on the floor. Then he as well fell to the floor. Sally jumped from her seat and ran over to her brother. He was still breathing but knocked out. Sally started to panic. She needed to go get help but didn't want to leave her brother so the only thing she could do was scream "Help! Help!"

Castle Acorn Hospital

"Heart attack..." Dr. Quack said to Sally.

"Do you know what the cause was?" Sally said crying.

"Sadly no. I would maybe ask a few questions my self but he's not all with us." Dr. Quack said lowering his head.

It was silent in the room for quite a while. Dr. Quack looked at his watch and said "Hey Sally it's 6:13. Almost dinner time and you skipped lunch. You should probly get home and get something to eat."

Sally silently got up and walked out of the room. But instead of going home she took a walk. She just walked around town and on her walk she saw something she didn't want to see. Sonic and Fiona making out.

_See yall with her and not with me._

Sally saw them talking so she got closer and decided to ease drop.

_I hope she's sweet and so pretty._

Sonic brushed Fiona's hair out of her face and said "You are so beautiful." Then Fiona looked at the sunset as she laid her head on her chest and thought _Sunsets are so beautiful. Oh how I love sunsets. Sunsets oh no he'll be here any minute! _

Sally didn't want to see any more so she walked away. Later down the path. The squirrel got tired and deiced to rest her head against a tree.

In Sally's dream she was in the same hall way as before, in front of the same door, and with the same person as before.

"So how did your day go?" Future Sally said.

"My brother had a heart attack." Sally said in low and sad voice.

"He did!?! Well you must be some what happy Sonic and Fiona broke up about a week ago." Future Sally said.

"Uh…no their still together." Sally said.

"What!?!" That's not supposed to happen!" Future Sally said with a great deal of panic.

Sally put a hand on her future self and said "Don't worry your probly thinking of a different heart attack."

Future Sally looked at her and said in a very stern voice "But that's impossible because he only had one."

Tiarra: Sorry if it's short I wanted some what of a cliff hanger.

Angel: Yeah! So don't be mean and give her a mean review.

Tiarra: Yes that's all we ask. 'Dank you.


	3. Fiona the cheater

Tiarra: Sorry if things started out random in this story, but this story wouldn't get out my head so I just had to post it.

Angel: More like you 'wanted' to post it.

Tiarra: Come on Angel, I've been talking about it for more than a week!

Angel: So?

Tiarra: Do you want to here more of Fiona is cheating on Sonic?

Angel: No not really… cuz it's your opinion!

Tiarra: Fact! Fact!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 – Fiona the cheater

Sally woke up and opened her eyes to a dark sky. It was now 7:54p.m. in Knothole, about the time when the freedom fighters head back their huts.

The brown squirrel shook her head to get the thoughts of that nightmare out of her head. _Only heart attack_ Sally thought to her self _but then that means I will have to take over the thrown and find a king! It was all a dream! It was all a dream._

As she started to get up she heard noises not to far from her. Sally started to get scared as the noises got louder. She frantically looked around but no one was there that was making the sound.

Sally got up and slowly started to walk home, but suddenly she heard a scream. A familiar scream. Fiona! Fiona was in some sort of trouble! She could tell. She had to save her! But…what if the thing that's attacking Fiona is to strong for her? She decided to play it safe. So she turned on her portable computer, Nicole, on camera mode and had it hang form her boot.

Sally started to head to where she heard the noise. She saw the back of Fiona's head. Slowly the face of the attacker was being shown! It…it…it was Scrooge. And was this? A smile on Fiona's face! What was going on? Well Sally decided to find out, so without being seen or heard she started to ease drop.

"Scrooge" Fiona said "I love you so much."

"I do to Fiona." Scrooge replied brushing her hair out of her face.

"Shit! I just remembered I'm supposed to meet Sonic!" Fiona started to get worried.

_I hear she cus delightfully._

_A little angel, besides me._

"Don't worry about him. Besides what do you see in that jerk?" Scrooge asked while giving Fiona a hug.

"I don't know…maybe I just can't decide between good and evil." Fiona said with a sly smile.

"Well," Scrooge stared in Fiona's eyes "you should join the evil side. We get free doughnuts on Thursdays."

They both lightly giggled. AS they went in for the pationet kiss that would complete the moment Sally had started to run away. She had to tell Sonic what was going behind his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiarra: Fiona is a bad girl!

Angel: Pleas review!


	4. A freedom fighter leaves

Tiarra: Thank for all the nice reviews!

Angel: This time there weren't any mean ones! Yippy!

Tiarra: Now on with the story but first please take in considerate the poem below. It is for my best bud Hope, and in sorrow for her sister that died on February 14 many years ago. May she rest in peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You're in Heaven now.

I hope you enjoy you're new town.

But please don't forget the people hear.

The people who have shed a tear.

Because we still love.

Even if you're above.

Hope, your sister.

Still has a blister,

In her heart.

And that is the mark,

That you left upon her.

But do not fell bad,

Or sad.

Because we all still love.

Even if you're above.

And that is love is to you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiarra: Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally rushed to get to Sonic and show him what was going on. When she got up to his door she knocked rapidly. I took a while for him to get to the door. When he did he looked like he just rolled out of bed. Actually that's what he just did.

"What do you want?" Sonic said in groggy voice.

Sally didn't hesitate; she just flat out said it "Sonic! Fiona is cheating on you with Scrooge!"

Sonic just gave her a weird look. Then there was a small moment of silence. Then Sally said "Did you-"

Sonic interrupted "Yeah I heard you, but I don't believe you."

"Well you have to," Sally said "because it's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" She became frustrated and her face grew red.

"Calm down." Sonic said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Sally slowly started to breath in and out. Sonic took his hands off her shoulders and said "Okay. Did anything get you stressed? Or are you on something? Or are you just jealous?"

Sally glared at him, "I'm not jealous or on something, but…" She eased up on the glair "My brother did have a heart attack."

Sonic's eye's got huge in fear, "He had what?"

"He had a heart attack, but Fiona is cheating on you." Sally said looking in Sonic's eyes.

Sonic sighed and said "Would it make you fell better if we went to her house, so you can prove you right?"

Sally put a small smile on and nodded her head.

They both silently tip-toed to Fiona's house, but that wasn't good enough. Because it woke up Tails. He came running at them and said "Were you guys going?"

_See yall with her_

_And not with me_

"I'm about to prove Sonic wrong." Sally said putting her hands on her hips.

"By doing what?" Tails said as he started to walk with them.

"Were going to Fiona's house." Sally said.

"Why?" Tails said.

Sonic grunted and mumbled under his breath "Well aren't you just the curious little cat today."

Sally just giggled and patted Tails on the head, "I would tell you, but maybe when you're older."

Tails folded his arms. He was tired of hearing that same old excuse. Well, they had reached Fiona's house. Sonic knocked on the door. Sally hoped that she wasn't there, so she could prove to Sonic that Fiona was cheating on him. But she was wrong Fiona opened the door.

_Oh how lucky one man can be_

"Can I help you?" Fiona said.

"Can we come in?" Sally said immediately. She had no why she said that she just did.

Fiona's house was small and clean. Only a few things here and there.

_I hear your house is small and clean._

_Oh how lovely when your home commin clean._

_Oh how lovely it must be._

Sonic sat on the couch and said "Don't you have something to say to us?"

"Say what, Sonic?" Fiona said sitting next to Sonic and putting a smile on.

_When you see a sweet smile baby,_

_Don't think of me._

"An apologia for jumping to conclusions." Sonic said as Fiona huddled in his arms.

_And when she lies in her warm arms._

_Don't think of me._

'There is no apologue for a witch like her!' Sally thought, cruelly. They all started to stair at her waiting for a response. Then all of a sudden Sally remembered something important.

"Nicole. Are you still on?" Sally said speaking to the hand held computer.

"Yes." Nicole said as she light up.

"Can play back the movie for me?" Sally said as she opened her up.

"Yes. I can do that." Nicole said.

_See yal with her._

_And not with me._

Things started to flash up one at a time. Then the movie started. Only feet were seen, but they were the feet of Scrooge and Fiona. Sonic Inched closer to the screen as Fiona came up behind him and said "I still don't know why you guys are in-"She stopped talking when she saw the screen and what was going on.

_I know she spreads sweet honey. _

Tails squeezed between them as he said "I wanna see! I wanna- oh no." He saw the screen now too.

_In fact you best friend I heard he spent,_

"I told you she was cheating on you!" Sally said with her arms crossed.

"Na-uh," Sonic stated in disbelief "That could be anyone feet!"

_He spent last night with her._

Just then the door opened and it was Scrooge. "Hey Fi…is this a bad time?" Scrooge said with Fiona's bow in his hand.

_Now how do you fell? _

Sonic opened his mouth trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Everyone could have sworn the saw tears about to come out of his eyes. And that is when Sally got furious. You could slap him in front every one. You could make him run miles for you latest whim. You could even beat him till he was dead. But you could never, ever make him cry! Because that is when Sally blew her top. "THAT IS IT!" Sally screamed. "Fiona Fox! I hear by denounce you of your right to be a Freedom fighter!"

Tails bounced up "No! Sally don't!"

Sonic wiped away the small tear, "common Sally. You don't have to take away her home."

"No," Sally said "I've had it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: I really don't know if Sally can do something like that but we'll just say she can.

Angel: Happy V-day! Please Review!

Tiarra: And Happy President Day, too! -


	5. Agruments are never pretty

Tiarra: Not many reviews. Oh well. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days cence Sonic figured out what Fiona did at night when Sonic wasn't around. Tails was there when the event happened and it was devastating for him and he hasn't been seen since the horrible scene.

_When you see her sweet smile, baby_

_Don't think of me_

Sally was in the hospital being with her brother, gently stroking his hand. Then Sonic came in. "How is he?" was the first thing to come out of Sonic's mouth when he walked threw the door.

_When she lies in your warm arms._

"He's doing fine as far as I know." Sally said looking back at Sonic to see who it was. Then there was a long pause of the looking at each other. Then Sally looked back at her brother and said "You probably hate me for what I did."

_Don't think of me_

Sonic walked up to her and put hand on her shoulder, "Sal, I don't hate you. I mean…you did the right thing."

"But now Tails won't come out of his house. He also won't let anybody in! How dose he get food or water?" Sally asked closing her eyes and hanging her head low.

"Don't worry Sal," Sonic said as he was starting to give her a next rub. "I give him food. That and it's not your fault for the way he's taking this."

_When it's to right, _

Sonic took his hands of Sally and she said "Maybe you're right."

Sonic put a smile on, "Atta girl! Don't blame your self for things you have no control over," Sonic no longer had his smile but a frown "even though it was your fault Fiona had to leave."

_And it's too late._

Sally stood up with a strong look of anger on her face, "Excuse me! I thought you were on my side!"

"I was never on anybody's side! Besides I'm stating the truth!" Sonic said with his voice raising.

_Don't think of me_

"Hey what I did. I did for the Freedom Fighters! I also did it for you!" Sally's voice was rising as well.

"Why?!?" Sonic's voice could be heard threw out the building.

"Because she was hurting you Sonic! More than ant other girl has ever hurt you!" Sally stood up.

_When it's to right,_

"Really? Well that's not what I thought! Honestly I thought you slapping me and calling me selfish was the worst you could pain I ever felt!" Sonic screamed in her face. Sally just stared at him trying to hold back the tears from her eyes.

_And it's too late_

"You know," Sonic said "I would have said yes. If it was a different time and a different place, but now I hate what you did to me. So I guess you could say I hate you. For all the stupid things you've done to wreck every ones life."

_Don't think of me_

Sonic then walked out of the room and headed left down the hall way. As soon as he left Dr.Quack came into the room and asked Sally "Is everything alright?"

It was silent for a moment as Sally stared into space. But then her expression of sadness went to a slyer look. She looked at Dr.Quack with a sly smile and said "I'm doing just fine."

Then she walked past Dr.Quack. Making sure to head right down the hall way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Oh GAWD! Run! Psycho prog on the loose! So what's Sally going to do?

Angel: Something evil I know it.

Tiarra: Please review!


	6. The mess Sally made

Tiarra: Still no reviews.

Angel: May be because you just posted the chapter!

Tiarra: Well I didn't have any for the third chapter.

Angel: Just shut up and type. I need to get an away from the whining!

Tiarra: I second that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally rushed back to her room in her castle. Just wanting to get away from Sonic and anything that reminded her of him.

Of course when she entered her room that didn't happen.

His picture was sitting on her dresser. The bed is where she had dreamt of them getting married. The trinkets on her dresser were from him. Except for the jewelry box, but in side had gifts from him. Her walls had pink that reminded her of happiness. And Happiness reminded her of the time when she was with him.

Sally then walked to her closet. She opened it up and it was filled with dresses, she wore to impress him.

She left the room and came back with not so pleasant things.

In her hands were four cans of black paint, two bottles of red spray paint, a black with red flowers comfiture and sheets, and scissors.

She put all the stuff on the floor and went towards her bed. Then she pulled off the old sheets, comfiture and pillow. After that she took the scissors and opened up all four cans of paint. But she didn't have brush with her, so she dipped her hands in the paint then started to paint the walls and her bed post.

Paint was getting on more than the walls and the bed post. It was getting on her, the floor the dresser, and her clothes. After her hands were totally black. Sally got angry and threw the remaining paint on the walls. When the cans were empty she grabbed the spray paint and started writing mean things about Sonic.

Things like 'Sonic's an a$$ Hole' or 'Sonic sucks Tails…' Oh do I really have to say it.

Anyway, when she was done she grabbed the scissors. And headed for her closet. When there she grabbed out all of her beautiful dresses and took the scissors to them.

It wasn't until she heard someone in her door way she stopped and turned around.

IT was only Amy who had her mouth open wide in shock. Amy had never seen such a mess. Amy also never excepted to see it in Sally's room. "Princess Sally, what are you-"

Before Amy could finish her sentence, Sally cut her off and said "Don't call me that!"

Amy put her hands up in defense "Okay, Sally-" Sally cut her off again.

"Don't call me that either," Sally snapped "call me…Alicia."

Amy looked at her in confusion, "Your middle name?"

"Yes." Sally said grabbing what was left of the red spray paint, and spraying her torn up clothes.

"Okay Alicia," Amy said with an unsure voice "What are you doing?"

"Simple! I'm getting rid of the memories of that ungrateful, selfish hedgehog named Sonic." Sally said with a wide smirk.

Sally walked closer to Amy and said "Once I'm done with this I'll kill him!"

They stood there for a while and all Amy could do was stair and shake. Then finally Amy had decided to run. But where? To Sonic of course. Not because he was her hero, but Sally wanted to murder Sonic so he had a huge right to know.

Amy started to run down the hall way passing many windows. So light went on and off on her terrified face.

When Amy finally got to Sonic he was just sitting in a tree relaxing and deep in thought. Until, that is when it was disrupted by Amy. "What? What? What's wrong is some thing on fire?" Sonic said getting down from the tree.

Sonic was now on the ground. "Oh it's you." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

He started to tap his foot, "What can I do for you?"

"Um…hi." Amy didn't know what to say. Not as strait forward as Sally now is she?

"Just spit it out." Sonic said getting inpatient as usual.

Amy looks around frantically biting her bottom lip. "Well… Sally…I mean Alicia…she…Oh! It's just horrible! I just can't describe! Her room-"

"That's all I need to hear." Sonic said picking up Amy bridal style. "Let's Juice!" Sonic said before zooming off.

Amy just relaxed with the wind whipping in her face. It felt good to move this fast excspecially the one she loves. She laid her head up against Sonic's chest. He looked down and smiled at her.

Moments later they had arrived at Acorn Castle. Sonic reassured the guard it was him. Then the two guards raised their spears. They walked up many stairs and down many halls; with each step Amy came closer and closer to Sonic. Eventually they started to hold hands and neither of them knew it.

Finally they had reached Sally's room. It was as messy as Amy had last seen it. Sonic walked in the room looking around in disbelief. Everything in that room was once beautiful but now mawkish.

A small mouse maid walked by with towels. Sonic let go of Amy's hand, ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you happen to know were Sally is?" Sonic asked.

"Last I saw her, she was heading towards the shopping center to get new clothes." The mouse maid said.

"Wow that's oddly pacific." Amy said raising an eye.

"I just came back from getting towels and she was talking to her self aloud." The mouse maid said then walked off with the white towels.

_Dose it bother you now of the mess I've made_

Sonic picked Amy up bridal style one more time and headed off to the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Sorry it to so long to update. But schools over tomorrow so I figured I would get a head start on my vacation. Pleas Review!


	7. It's starting to bother Sonic

Tiarra: Thank you for all the reviews, and thank you for my patience of how long it took me to update.

Angel: Well that's because your summer is so full of stuff to do. Like concerts, trips out of state and to other cites, oh and not to mention you have a bo-

Tiarra: Shut up Angel!

Angel: So mean.

Tiarra: I didn't like the 'dunk the skunk incident' and everyone knowing. What makes you think I want everyone to know about the 'parking lot incident'?

Angel: ….

Tiarra: What ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic and Amy had arrived at the shopping mall looking for Sally.

They just came out of 'This Is It' and were heading for 'Vest Emporium'. As they started to walk into the next store Amy took Sonic's hand and pulled him around to see the store across the way. "What about that store?" Amy said pointing at the store.

Store was called Hot Topic. It looked so unhappy, gloomy, and not welcoming. Sonic looked at it with a grim look. "I remember, now Sally and I went in there a long time ago, but I forgot what happened after that. But I know for a fact she will not be in there."

Sonic turned around still attached to Amy's hand and headed into the store.

"Hey Sonic! Wait up!" A voice said behind them. They both turned back around to see Knuckles with Julie-Sue.

The couple came jogging up to them. "Hey guys! So," Knuckles said looking at their hands "are you two on a date?"

"No." Sonic answered casually, trying to keep his "way past cool" image.

"Well the, why are you two holding hands?" Julie-Sue said with a coy look on her face.

"Holding-" Amy said looking down then immediately letting go.

Then Sonic and Amy both looked at each other and blushed. "Umm…Actually were looking for Sally. Have you two seen her?" Sonic asked looking towards Knuckles.

"Nah' can't say I have, but this date is getting kinda boring so why don't we help you look?" Knuckles asked.

"Getting boring?" Julie-Sue asked looking at Knuckles with her hands on her hips.

"Well, think about it Julie-Sue, we've been here for over an hour looking at close that don't fit you because your to big." Knuckles said trying to be sincere. But saying a girl is too big for clothes is not sincere in the least! Oh he's gonna get it.

"To** big**?" Julie-Sue said with a vein popping.

"W-what I meant to say is the clothing is too big on you you're so small and beautiful that to find clothes perfect for your body is hard." Knuckles said starting to sweat from fear.

Julie-Sue calmed down. Letting out only one breath she said "You are so lucky you're hot."

Amy snickered quietly so Julie-Sue wouldn't get more pissed off than she already is.

"Of course you guys can help!" Sonic said with a smile on his face.

The four walked into Vest Emporium together on their quest to find candy moun- I mean Sally. But little did they know that in Hot Topic was a brown squirrel in a blue vest looking at black t-shirts.

"Figures Amy would tell Sonic. Such a little wiener. Never deserved to be Sonic's boyfriend." Sally said looking out across the way.

She looked back down flipping threw the clothing marked 10 off, when she got a tap on the shoulder. Sally turned around to see it was the store manager. "Excuses me, but do you need any help." The store manager asked.

Sally read the girls name tag it read "Bri". Then Sally looked back into her green eyes. "No thank you Bri, I'm fine, but thank you anyway." Sally said being polite. Wow she's being polite in a Goth store…she needs to get out more.

"Oh well could you stop talking to yourself it's starting to freak out everyone else in the store." Bri said.

Sally looked over the girl and saw no one the looked behind her and got the same result. "I beg you pardon but there is no one but you in the store." Sally said.

"My point exactly." Bri said then she turned around her brown and green hair whipping in Sally's face.

Sally just rolled her eyes and looked back at the rack. Then something caught her eye a black shirt with pink writing that said Princess, but that was crossed out and underneath it said Punk. Then there was also a black and pink plaid mini skirt.

Flash Back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally and Sonic were on a 'date'. Just looking around in each store.

But hen they reached a store that looked so evil. "It's probably owned by Ro-butt-nick, its best we don't go in." Sonic said in squeaker voice. (A/N: Just imagine Jaliee White.)

"Your probably right Sonic, but you've beaten him millions of times nothing to worry about now!"

"True, true. I am the best!" Sonic said admiring him self.

The walked into the store they just seemed to look around. Then the stopped at 10 off rack just barely tall enough to reach the top. Sonic impatiently was tapping his foot waiting for Sally to be done looking. "Oh Sonic I found the perfect outfit." Sally said Grabbing to hangers off the rack

"Dose that mean we can go now?" Sonic asked.

Sally pulled the clothing in front of her body in was a black shirt with pink writhing that said Princess but was crossed out and underneath it said punk and a black and pink plaid mini skirt. Sonic looked at the outfit with a scared look. "Umm, Sal I think you shouldn't ware that."

"Why not?" Sally asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It makes me feel weird when you wear it." Sonic said with the same scared look as before.

Sally sighed, "Okay for you I won't buy it." She put the clothes back on the e rack and that was that.

End of flash back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally put the clothing back onto her arms. She walked around the store a bit picking up other stuff available at hot topic. She bought her stuff and the left the store.

She sat on a bench in the middle of the hall of the mall looking in her bag to look over what she bought. Inside there was the outfit I just explained two times to you! There was also three other shirts inside two black and one a dark blue, a pair of black flats, silver pants, another mini skirt only it was red with purple knitting, also lots of Goth makeup. She looked back at Vest emporium and noticed they were coming out. Then she had an idea. So she ran into the girls' bath room.

She ran into the third stall on the left side and looked the door. Sally put down the bag and grabbed out the outfit that seemed to spark a memory. She pulled off the tags a put it on. She quietly came out of the stall making sure no one else was around. Then Sally pulled out the make up and went to work on redoing her face.

Once Sally was done she headed towards the door, but it was already being opened by some one. Amy Rose. Sally gave her a glair and continued to walk.

Amy could only stair at her she looked just like Sally! Sally walked out the door and headed for the exit.

_Dose it bother you now, the Clothes you told me not to wear._

Amy stood there trying to gather her thoughts. Looking in her mind at mental pictures of Sally and the girl she just saw. In her mind the looked the same only one had darker make up. Amy rushed out of the bathroom to Sonic.

"Well that wasn't a long wait or anything." Knuckles said getting up from the bench.

"Sally! I just saw Sally!" Amy said screaming.

"Amy calm down." Sonic said.

"In the bathroom?" Julie-sue asked.

"She just walked out." Amy said starting to breathe and calm down.

"The only person I saw walk out was an evil looking girl with a black bag." Knuckles said.

"But I saw her face." Amy said looking into his purple eyes.

"Okay. She's probably heading back toward the castle so let's head there." Sonic said grabbing Amy bridal style.

"Let's do it to it!" He said zooming out the door with Julie-Sue and Knuckles right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Sorry it took so long to update.

Tiarra: She wouldn't let me or Tails substitute.

Tails: I had so many good ideas!

Tiarra: Tiarra! You can't be in here while I'm in here!

Tiarra: Oh it's simple. 8types something on computer8

S.W.a.R.: ……So mind telling me what the S stands for?

Tiarra: Sonic! rotflol XDDDDDD!

Tails: 8sweat droop8

S.W.a.R: Get out!


	8. The fights are getting to Sonic

Tiarra: I'm trying so hard to update! But it's so hard with everything else!

Angel: So she had do something that goes against her 'organized mess' even if it looks like a mall puked in her room half the time.

Tiarra: I had to… oh it's just too terrible!

Angel: its okay it's not like you're a fag or anything like that, just a dork!

Tiarra: Thanks Angel.

Angel: So are you going to tell them or not?

Tiarra: Sure. I had to make a list. It was the only thing I could think of.

Angel: its okay times have been hard. With your little friend dying and your boyfriend breaking up with you.

Tiarra: Hey I was happy about my boyfriend breaking up with me! But I do miss Taylor. And please dear reader, Christian or not, please pray for my friend Taylor and her mother who were killed in a murder-suicide. That would mean a lot to me. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang had arrived at Castle Acorn.

The rushed up to her room, but when they got there it was the same exact mess Sonic and Amy had seen before. "Oh my gosh." Julie-Sue said when she saw the mess in Sally's room. Knuckles just closed his eyes and shook his head after looking at the writing on the wall, only imaging how horrible the rest of the room could have looked.

"Well, Sonic were else could she be?" Amy asked climbing out of his arms.

He just shook his head and fell on the floor. His face was hot from holding back tears; _Could I have lost her for good? _Sonic thought closing his eyes.

Julie-Sue wrapped her self around Knuckles as he hugged her back. Knuckles stared at Sonic, hoping he had an answer.

"Sonic are you okay?" Amy asked getting down to his level.

_Am I okay?_ Sonic thought _It's Sally's fault! She needs to learn to control of her emotions, like Amy. Like Amy, beautiful Amy…_Then it hit him.

He stood up looking out the window next to Sally's bed. "Come on gang. There's one more place we can go."

Knuckles let go of Julie-Sue and Sonic grabbed Amy by the hand helping her up. "Let's go." Then they rushed out the door with Amy, Knuckles, and Julie-Sue all clueless.

"Sonic were are we going?" Amy asked as they started to approach Castle Acorn Hospital.

Knuckles squinted his eyes, "The hospital?"

Sonic just kept walking, ignoring Knuckles question. "Sonic?" Amy asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

He paused. They all stopped walking as well. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand off his shoulder and squeezed it tight. He turned around still squeezing Amy's hand. "Her brother." Sonic said looking down.

"Her brother what?" Amy asked grabbing his other hand.

"He had a heart attack." Sonic said.

Amy gasped. Elias had a heart attack and Sally's gone crazy could the kingdom of acorn shatter? Oh how horrible that would be.

"We need to get their now, while Sally's still there." Sonic taking one of Amy's hands and moving her along.

"Hey Knux." Julie-Sue whispered in Knuckles ear.

"What?" Knuckles whispered back.

"Do you notice something different about Sonic?" Julie-Sue said walking a little bit faster.

"Yeah he keeps holding Amy's hand." Knuckles whispered trying to keep the same pace as the pink echidna.

"Do you think something happened between them last night?" Julie-Sue whispered.

"Wow their Julie-Sue! Yeah, I think what happened last night is their business. Heh, okay good!" Knuckles screamed after some images were implanted in his mind.

They had reached the hospital and Sonic and Amy were no longer holding hands. They both turned around to the two echidnas and stared at them.

Julie-Sue and Knuckles staired back. They stood there for a few seconds then Sonic shrugged and opened the door. They all streamed in and started heading down the hall looking for Elias hopefully finding Sally.

Sure enough they did. They were Elias and Sally sitting next to him holding his hand.

"Sally!" Julie-Sue screamed as she went to go hug her friend. Her arms were spread but Sally just looked up and glared at her. Julie-Sue lowered her arms and moved back a bit. Defiantly no love in this room.

Then Sally turned her attention to Amy. She glared at her, and said "You little bitc-"

"Sally." Sonic said preventing the harsh word Sally was going to say

Sally got up from her chair and let go of her brother's hand. She slowly started to slowly walk to Sonic. Giving her glairs to Julie-Sue, Amy, and Knuckles as she passed him.

"Excuses me? What were you going to say?" Sally said with much hatred in her voice.

"Were came here to see if you were all right." Sonic said.

Sally only could continue to glare at him. Thinking of all the cruel hatred things he did to her. She hated him now. Thought he deserved everything he was getting.

"Why do you care?" Sally asked glaring into Sonic's eyes. It was sad to her that they once sparkled but they now have turned into acid rain. The acid rain that has poisoned her mind for so many years.

"Sally you're my friend." Sonic said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sally grabbed his hand, "You mean we were." She threw his hand away from her.

"What?" Sonic asked din confusion.

"You heard me! You never really once loved me! Just used me! Tried to get to me and work me as your little show puppet." Sally said trying not to cry in the truth of her statement.

"Sally it was never like that." Sonic said looking at Amy.

"And it never will be!" Sally said pushing past him.

"Don't walk out on me Sally Acorn! I am making a huge effort her to try and help!" Sonic screamed looking really pissed.

"Good bye." Sally said hurtling out the door crying. She didn't want to live. She hated fighting with Sonic. Every time they did when she was little she always felt guilty sleeping. Only now she felt no guilt but hatred for the blue hedgehog.

_Dose it bother you now of all the angry things we've said_

"Sonic are you all right?" Amy asked coming up behind him. Sonic turned around. He had such a huge look of regret and child innocence in him, Amy just wanted to cry. But she held strong and hugged Sonic and to her surprised he hugged back. Then they started to rock back and forth as she smiled and whispered "Everything is going to be alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: Aww so cute.

Sonic: Regret! I never regret anything.

Tiarra: I'm just trying to ruin your rep.

Sonic: Why?

Tiarra: Cuz you're a jerk.

Sonic: I am-

Tails: Don't finish that 8holds a knife up to Sonics throut.8

Sonic: Tiarra-

Tiarra: I'm out. Praise God for the rain today!


	9. No where near Romeo and Juliet

Jordan: Hi I'm Jordan.

Cally: I'm Cally!

Mina: And I'm Mina!

Jordan: Together we are Tiarra's three consciences!

Cally: Today we will be writing the story.

Mina: Why you ask...Well I really don't know.

Cally: something about, blankets, needles, and New Moon by Stephine Meyer.

Jordan: But none of that matters-

Tiarra: What are you guys doing?

Mina: Nothing.

Tiarra: Well it sure looks like something! Get back in my mind! 8Purple sparkle.8 Sorry about that I was reading and they slipped out again. Well thank you for the reviews and on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 9- No where near Romeo and Juliet.

Two days have passed since Sonic and Sally's scene in the hospital. Although they haven't talked to each other since then, things seem to be getting back to normal. Tails is coming out of his hut more often and seems happier. Bunnie and Antoine are back in love again and it seems stronger than ever. And anything else that was going on before continued to happen the way it should.

Today Rotor and Antione called a meeting of the Freedom Fighter gang to discuss what will happen if Elias were to pass away.

There meeting place seemed filled with a buzz. Although from a distance they seem to be still as stone in their seats, they were filled with energy. Except for the two in the back.

Sonic and Amy stood still in the back, and then made their way to the third row to mingle with their fellow fighters. They sat down at the end cap but no one seemed to great them. So they talked amongst them selves.

Amy lowered her eyes to her lap as she fiddled with her dress. "Sonic." She said still playing with her dress.

Sonic turned his head to look at her bangs falling in her face. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" He asked moving her bangs out of her face.

She looked up and turned to him, "What Sally might be doing right now. If you haven't noticed she's not here yet."

Sonic nodded his head. He continued to look at Amy and trace the outline of her body with his eyes when he heard a sniffle. He looked at her eyes and the looked like a crystal pool from holding back tears. He notices her hand trembling in her lap and grabbed them slightly. Softest touch he ever felt as he laced his fingers with hers. Amy looked away from his sympathetic glare and blushed a light red.

"Okay everybody lets get this meeting started." Rotor said standing behind the podium.

"Eh Rotor, don't zou dink we zhould wait for da Prinzzez?" Antoine said.

Rotor looked down at his notes he prepared the night before and said "Yes but we've been waiting for 20 minutes, we can't wait any longer."

_Dose it bother you now when I'm not there_

He continued to stair at his notes, searching his mind to find some way to stall. But nothing came. Luckily someone stood up and spoke. That mobian was Sonic, "I don't think she's coming."

"Sonic, you probably have some heavy involvement in this; might you know where she is?" Rotor asked looking up from his notes.

"No, not unless she required some super fast skills in the past two days. Besides Amy and I already checked the hospital and her room." Sonic said.

"Did you ask any of the maids if they knew where she was?" Rotor asked leaning against the podium.

Amy stood beside Sonic, "One of them said something about the east coast, but they weren't sure."

"Rotor isn't z tidz stong tiz time of yaer?" Antoine whispered towards Rotor.

"Yes the tides are strong." Rotor said looking back at his notes.

Amy gasped as she gripped Sonics arms, "The tides, are strong against the rocks. Suicide, Sonic!"

Sonics eyes got huge at trying to imagine her fragile body hit the rocks hard, blood poring out her head, with cuts up and down her body, then her falling deep under the sea. He shuddered. "Okay this is what we need to do let split into teams of two and get to the east coast as fast as we can."

"Why" Rotor asked.

"Before Sally dose something horrible to herself." Sonic said clutching his fist.

Rotor nodded in agreement. Sonic scooped up Amy and said his favorite line, "Let's do it to it!" He rushed out the door. With the rest of the Freedom fighters to gather into teams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_My new home._ Sally thought looking upon the sea. The tides came hard upon the rocks. _No not here. _Sally thought and continued walking. They sky above was dark, like it was a single to her, if you die today you will not be accepted to heaven but she ignored it.

The ground below her was covered in a thick layer of grass. She wanted to lie down and sleep but she knew that would bring her pleasant thoughts that would distract her from what she was doing. So she continued to walk down the coast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic was running at full speed not paying much attention to what was in front of him. For that reason Amy served as his eyes and would yell his name when ever they were bout to run into something. In this case they were about to fall over a cliff and into the ocean!

"Sonic!" Amy screamed. His sneakers screeched as they almost fell off the cliff. He tried to regain balance with one hand and to their luck it worked.

He let her down gently as his eyes got huge in fear of all the water before him. Amy slightly giggled; his childish ways were so funny.

_When you see her sweet smile baby_

Amy sat on the grass below her. It was so soft and warm for this time of year she just wanted to sleep in it.

_Don't think of me_

Sonic came behind her to sit in the grass. His hands went smoothly up her arms as she leaned back into his lap.

_When she lies in your warm arms_

He wanted to fall asleep holding her, he felt safe this way near the water, but he knew they had to go look for Sally.

_Don't think of me_

Sonic stood up, "Come Amy we need to keep looking." He helped her up and opened his arms so she could jump in and off they would go.

"No," Amy said moving his hands to his side, "We need to be able to see her. Not blurs." She turned and started to walk along the coast.

Sonic stared at her as she walked. So perfect, then he jogged to catch up with her scooping her hand in the process.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally was still walking when she noticed a cliff in the distance. It was the kind of cliff she was looking for, the kind she could jump off of.

_And you're too late_

The loutish green grass turned to dirt and pebbles underneath her feet as she got closer to the edge.

_And I'm too right._

Sally looked out to the ocean and got lost in thought.

_Don't think of me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhhhh!" Sonic screamed in aggravation as he plopped him self upon the grass.

Amy swiftly joined him on the ground behind him and placed her small hands on his shoulders. "We can't give up Sonic." She said rubbing his shoulders.

_And you're too late_

He turned around to hold her hands, "We've been looking for three hours. She can't be here. She's probably back home, in Freedom H.Q. thinking 'where is everybody?'"

He stood up and walked pass Amy. He turned around and held his hand out, "Let's go home."

_And I'm too right_

Amy offered the help to stand on here feet, but did not except the invitation into his arms, "We can't just quit!" Amy said.

"Then what to you suggest we do?" Sonic said getting closer to her.

_Don't think of me_

"I don't know," tears started to form in her eyes, "I don't know."

Sonic shook his head and held her chin up. He took his other glove covered hand to wipe the tears that fell. He looked into her emerald green eyes and inched his face closer to hers. Then that glorious moment that Amy had waited so long for. They kissed. His lips pressed hard against hers, letting go of the thoughts of Sally, the thought of her body crushing agents the rocks.

_Dose it bother you now_

Amy realized that this was beautiful yet distracting moment. She cried at the realization, for joy of long waited moment and sorrow to know their friend might no longer be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally was still lost in thought as it seemed her life flashed before her eyes in pictures.

_Dose it bother you now_

An image of her as a child when her brother was still with them, her father ruled and she was a happy little princess.

_Dose it bother you now_

Don't forget Bunnie. When they first meet she was so relived to have another girl in the group. Also that this girl became her best friend.

_What she did at night_

She hated that day when they meet their evil selves. Evil Sally really packs a punch.

_Dose it bother you now_

Another image of when she meet Dulcy. Dulcy was so happy to have found a place were she couldn't be hurt.

_Dose it bother you now_

When she pushed the masked horse rider and it turned out to be her father, who disappeared in the zone of silence.

_Dose it bother you now_

She climbed that rope her hardest on that mission. The one were Sonic cut the rope and she fell to her death supposedly.

_That I was right_

How could she ever forget when Sonic got her flowers before he left? She laved kissing his beautiful face.

_Dose it bother you now_

She was absolutely horrified when her father told her of the source of all and how it picked her husband for her. How horrible that it chose Antoine over Sonic.

_Dose it bother you now_

Oh and that huge surprise when her brother returned!

_Dose it bother you now_

The Freedom Fighters disbanded. How horrible was that, but some how they all managed to be friends.

_That you're too late_

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the new sonic for the first time.

_Dose it bother you now_

Nicole worked so hard to find those files of the mysterious satellites.

_Dose it bother you now_

She remembered meeting Mina. How broken she was.

_Dose it bother you now_

Amy Rose's million ring wish. To make her self look older. Sonic fell for the new her in an n instant and she new it, but couldn't stop it only stall.

_What she did at night_

Super sonic strikes again against Chaos. She was only trying to help but kept pushing her away.

_Dose it bother you now_

Her mother woke from death.

_Dose it bother you now_

Her father couldn't barley move his legs any more.

_Dose it bother you now_

She hated her brother for choosing St. Geoffrey over her.

_That I was right_

When Mina kissed Sonic.

_Dose it bother you now_

Becoming one with the source of all. She required so much power to do what ever but ignored it.

_Dose it bother you now_

The world of confusion, when Sonic woke her from death and granted her a kiss.

_Dose it bother you now_

Her brother running away again and she was the one to discover the note.

_That you're too late_

Trying to help Mina with sonic but yet helping her fall all at the same time.

_Dose it bother you now_

When Mina finally joined the freedom fighters.

_Dose it bother you now_

Remembering Julyal and all she ever did for her.

_Dose it bother you now_

Reuniting with her brother and discovering she will become an Aunt.

_What she did at night_

When she rammed Nack and took the gun from him.

_Dose it bother you now_

Her and Sonic back and destroying Mina's heart.

_Dose it bother you now_

Yet Mina still took the built for her.

_Dose it bother you now_

Becoming official was the bet thing ever to Sally.

_That I was right_

Revealing the truth that Mobius was once known as Earth.

_Dose it bother you now_

Leaving Sonic for what seemed like an eternity.

_Dose it bother you now_

When sonic seemed to have came back from the dead.

_Dose it bother you now_

Slapping Sonic, because he didn't except her proposal.

_That you're too late_

The Aly Column in the Knothole newspaper.

_Dose it bother you now_

When Fiona came into Sonic's life and betrayed him. Sally tried to help him get over it but he pushed her away. Now her brother is in hospital and her relation ship with Sonic has reached its peek.

_Dose it bother you now_

She backed from the cliff and started to run towards the edge and jumped.

_Dose it bother you now_

Falling off the cliff she had never felt so free before.

_That I'm free_

At this same moment back home, the monitor that tracked Elias' heart beat showed a pulse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiarra: The End!

Angel: It took her 8 writer's blocks but she did it.

Tiarra: Yeah! So please review!


End file.
